1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable spittoons. In particular, the present invention relates to portable spittoons which are pocket-sized and which prevent spillage of the contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Persons who chew tobacco or use snuff often find difficulty in chewing or using tobacco because it is often inconvenient to dispose of the related tobacco juices and other secretions. This inconvenience is particularly prevalent in public places.
Portable spittoons have been previously invented to reduce this inconvenience. Although these previously developed portable spittoons have been designed in various shapes and sizes, they have not been practical, spill-proof or easy to use. In fact they have been unsatisfactory in terms of size, performance, convenience, spillage, method of operation and cost. One very important shortcoming of previously developed portable spittoons is that they have often been too complicated and have involved many moving parts which has naturally made them being quite expensive. Moreover, many types of spittoons previously used have simply been very difficult to use in a sanitary manner and have not satisfactorily prevented spillage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,547 shows a portable spittoon which attempts to overcome many of the deficiencies of the prior art. This spittoon is awkward to use due to the small mouthpiece, the mechanism for reducing spillage is not satisfactory and the small pieces are difficult to clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,547 shows a pocket cuspidor which uses multiple containers and is very complex. This device cannot be used discreetly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,682 shows a portable cuspidor consisting of a cup inside a container with a hinged lid. While the device is simple, it is not easy to use and is not sufficiently spill-proof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,907 shows a portable cuspidor which uses suction to collect secretions. The device is very complex and contains many difficult to clean elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,012,471 shows a portable spittoon. As this device was created to prevent the spread of infectious diseases, its construction is complex and aimed at preventing the escape of the contents making it difficult to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 630,225 shows a pocket cuspidor which remains in the user""s pocket. A telescoping tube is used to transport secretions into the cuspidor.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for an easy-to-use, spill-proof, practical and portable spittoon that can be easily and conveniently carried and used by an individual who chooses to use nonsmoking tobacco.
A portable spittoon is described which includes a container for collecting secretions from a user""s mouth having a bottom, side walls and an open top. If necessary, a side wall of the container can incorporate a window for monitoring the contents of the container. A lid, which has a top surface, side walls and an open bottom, is removably mounted to the open top of the container. In order to transfer secretions from the user""s mouth into the container, there is an opening in the side wall of the lid. The open bottom of the lid has a funnel-shaped portion which leads into the container. The funnel-shaped portion is temporarily sealed by an element, such as a flexible seal, which is movable by use of an actuator between a closed position and an open position. If desired, the seal can be adjustable so that a tight seal can be maintained when the seal is in the closed position. The actuator for the seal can include an actuating rod to which the seal is connected such that when the rod is moved, the seal moves between the closed position and the open position. A spring can be used to force the seal into the closed position when the spring is in its uncompressed state. A lockable valve button can be connected to the upper end of the actuating rod for moving the actuating rod which, in turn, moves the seal between the closed position and the open position. To obtain a leak-tight connection between the seal and the funnel-shaped portion of the lid, the actuating rod should extend through the center of the lid and the seal such that the seal is pulled against the funnel-shaped portion with equal pressure about its edge.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable spittoon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable spittoon which is spill-proof.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable spittoon which is convenient and easy to use.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a portable spittoon which has a simple design which is easy to clean and can be repaired by the user.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing objectives in a simple and cost effective manner.